


Шшш!

by your_old_PC



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: Bunty so cute, Established Relationship, Fluff, Jacob so cute, Just Sex, M/M, Newt so Newt, Secret Relationship
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-16
Updated: 2019-02-16
Packaged: 2019-10-29 14:30:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,234
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17809709
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/your_old_PC/pseuds/your_old_PC
Summary: Банти жалуется Ньюту, что Якоб — не очень хороший друг и сосед, ведь он водит к себе по ночам девиц. Банти ни одну не видела, правда, зато очень хорошо слышала. Ньют обещает решить эту проблему и неожиданно для себя открывает новый фетиш.





	Шшш!

Банти явно что-то беспокоило. Она то и дело хмурилась, смотрела, будто хотела сообщить важные новости, но в последний момент передумывала и возвращалась к повседневной рутине: вычёсыванию шерсти Дугалу, цзоу-юй, получившей имя Мао, и другим мохнатым обитателям подвала, а также уборке загонов, подготовке ингредиентов для лекарств и прочему. Ньют по себе знал, что когда пристают с расспросами, это не очень приятно, но на этот раз пошёл против своих правил и спросил:

— Банти, что тебя беспокоит?

Банти закрыла домик ниффлерят, поднялась с колен, расправила складки на халате и проговорила:

— Мистер Скамандер, мистер Ковальски хороший человек, но мне кажется, он пользуется вашей добротой.  
— Прости?  
— Вы же не разрешали ему оставлять гостей на ночь? Как и мне?

Ньют помотал головой. Всё-таки как чувствовал, не стоило приставать с расспросами. Разговор становился неприятным. Банти жила у него уже месяц, так как сносорожиха Нора должна была вот-вот родить, и в одиночку Ньют бы не справился, а присутствие Банти нужно было мгновенное. Он без труда создал для ассистентки маленькую, но уютную комнату, напоминающую барсучью нору. Ньют действительно не разрешал приводить домой посторонних, но только потому, что переживал о тварях. Вероятно, с тех пор общительная Банти с толпой подружек и затаила обиду.

Но только при чём тут Якоб? Ньют был на все сто уверен, что по ночам к нему никто не приходит.

— Нет, я ни для кого не делаю исключений. Если тебе нельзя приглашать посторонних в дом, то и Якобу тоже.  
— А мистер Ковальски приводит к нам по ночам девиц!  
— Девиц? — Ньют вскинул брови. Это становилось всё загадочнее. — Полагаю, ты видела одну из них?  
— Слышала!

Банти выглядела сейчас аврором, который снял чары трансфигурации с террориста, прикидывающегося добропорядочным гражданином.

— Слышала девицу?  
— Слышала мистера Ковальски, который звучал так, будто к нему пришла девица!

Надо отдать Банти должное, она даже не покраснела и держалась с достоинством.

— Вот оно что! — Ньют попытался выглядеть взбешённым. — Ты права, я что-то такое подозревал. Я серьёзно поговорю с Якобом, это совершенно недопустимо.  
— Не хочу показаться ябедой или кем-то в этом роде. Я лишь беспокоюсь о животных, как и вы. Что, если одна из этих вертихвосток проникнет в подвал и украдёт наших ниффлерят? Вы же знаете, сколько сейчас суматохи с незаконным ввозом бедняг?  
— Конечно.

Ньют взъерошил волосы. «Цена славы», сносорог её задери. После выхода «Фантастических тварей» магическое сообщество сошло с ума из-за ниффлеров, каждый стремился заполучить себе хотя бы одного. Прибавилось проблем и у авроров: грабежи, контрабанда, разбой стали возникать всё чаще, о чём докладывал Тесей и предупреждал, чтобы Ньют был осторожен и получше озаботился охраной своего дома.

Однажды Ньют столкнулся у дверей своей импровизированной «гостиницы» с Банти и её ухажёром. Они хихикали, как парочка школьников, и точно так же всё никак не могли расстаться. Ньют с неприязнью узнал в поклоннике Банти одного контрабандиста, с которым когда-то имел дело в Африке. Он не мог предположить, исправился ли этот парень или намеренно втирается в доверие к его ассистентке, чтобы потом проникнуть в подвал, но это тоже повлияло на вынесение строгого запрета о гостях. Ньют верил, что Банти умница и без труда раскусит плохого человека, тем более, больше этот парень её не провожал. Но не мог рисковать подопечными ради устройства личной жизни своей ассистентки.

Возможно, всё равно стоило открыть Банти правду об ухажёре, чтобы она тщательнее присматривалась к новым знакомым. Возможно, стоило также намекнуть, что Якоб не просто так живёт с ними, и перестать скрываться в собственном доме. Разумеется, не целоваться у неё на глазах, но просто вести себя свободнее, не контролировать каждый взгляд и движение и не переживать, что любая мелочь может вызывать лишние вопросы.

Впрочем, проблему с шумом тоже стоило решить немедленно. Даже если бы Банти знала, что они с Якобом влюблены друг в друга, неприлично посвящать её в настолько интимные подробности их жизни.

Мог ли Якоб стонать так громко, что даже сквозь защитные чары прорывался его голос? Или же они настолько слабы? Определённо, его друг был не из тихонь, но не мог же он разрушить чары?

Ньют решил обсудить эту тему вечером и тогда же придумать, как именно это сказать. Но оказалось совсем не до того. Сначала Якоб вернулся из пекарни, они ужинали и болтали о том, как у кого прошёл день.

«Вот сейчас самый подходящий момент», — решил Ньют, когда Якоб вдруг заговорил о замечательности Банти. Но засмотрелся, Якоб выглядел совершенно очаровательно, когда улыбался так широко и тепло отзывался о ком-то. Его тут же хотелось обнять и поцеловать, чем Ньют и занялся, как только они закончили с ужином.

«Нет, самый лучший момент сейчас», — подумал Ньют, когда Якоб прижимался к нему и жарко прошептал на ухо: «Пойдём в спальню, я так соскучился».

«Кажется, этот момент не очень подходящий», — догадался Ньют, уже когда устроился сверху, чувствуя член Якоба внутри, наслаждаясь тем, как сильные руки стискивают его бёдра. Ньют словно очнулся и открыл глаза. Именно в этот момент Якоб запрокинул голову и выдохнул:

— Господи…

Он стонал и определённо громко, тут и приборы были не нужны. Если бы не привычно хриплый голос, Ньют решил, что Якоб сорвал его от крика. Даже такое дурманящее и тянущее возбуждение исчезло мгновенно — Якоб сложил губы как для поцелуя и прежде, чем выкрикнул его имя, Ньют зажал ему рот двумя руками.

Якоб распахнул глаза, в его невнятном сдавленном ворчании явно улавливался вопрос. Ньют прижал палец к губам.

Якоб замер на секунду, а затем начал двигаться куда медленнее, чем до этого, и снова закрыл глаза. Как будто даже скрип кровати мог привлечь нежелательных гостей. В непривычной теперь тишине были слышны только звуки соприкосновения тел. Влажное дыхание и щетина над губой приятно щекотали ладонь. Ньют хотел было убрать руку, но Якоб вдруг вцепился в его запястье и ещё крепче прижал ладонь к лицу. Даже в таком простом жесте, без экзотики и вычурности, было что-то волнующее и неправильное, словно это был ритуал, и даже тихие голоса могли пробудить древнее зло. Ньют подался вперёд и даже не пытался теперь сам двигаться или настраиваться на его ритм, полностью отдаваясь его мощным тяжёлым движениям. Якоб нечасто был таким диким, и Ньюту оставалось только наслаждаться.

Якоб в последний раз вскинулся и кончил, приглушённо простонав в ладонь. Ньют осторожно убрал руку, оттянув большим пальцем нижнюю губу. Что бы это ни было, оно того стоило, особенно после, когда Якоб сполна отблагодарил его.

После Ньют устроился на плече Якоба. Всё ещё влажная и чистая кожа пахла чем-то сладким, словно ни одно средство не могло избавить его от ароматов пекарни.

— А на вкус как обычная кожа.

Якоб вздрогнул, и Ньют тут же вытер влажную дорожку с его щеки.

— Прости, ты слишком аппетитный.

Якоб поморщился, видимо, всякие продуктовые комплименты ему не нравились, помолчал о чём-то своём и, наконец, заговорил:

— Мог бы просто сказать, что я слишком громкий.  
— Это не было бы так интересно.

Ньют окончательно стряхнул с себя любовное оцепенение и настроился на серьёзный разговор. Он рассказал о Банти. Щёки Якоба порозовели, но на этот раз точно не от возбуждения, он выругался на польском и добавил:

— Вот стыдоба-то! Я и не знал, что я так. Но она же ни о чём не догадалась?  
— Нет, считает тебя ловеласом, только и всего.  
— Ещё лучше. Я не хочу, чтобы Банти плохо обо мне думала. Я думаю, может, тебе рассказать ей всё? О том контрабандисте, ну и о нас заодно? Рано или поздно придётся, раз мы живём все вместе. Пусть лучше узнает от тебя, чем сама, правильно?

Якоб был неисправим в своём желании поступать по правде и ничего не скрывать от других. Ньют не разделял его наивных порывов, жизнь столько раз показывала, что честность не всегда шла на пользу. Но гордился, что его любимый такой. А Банти он всё обязательно расскажет. Как только наступит подходящий момент.


End file.
